Talk:AJ Pinkerton/@comment-80.151.58.103-20181005070522
=Zufallsbegegnungen= Zur Navigation springen Zur Suche springen Random Encounters ist eine seit 2011 produzierte Musical - Webserie , die durch die Zusammenarbeit von AJ Pinkerton und Peter Srinivasan entstanden ist. Die Serie unterhält eine Partnerschaft mit Polaris von Maker Studios und war zuvor Teil von IGN Entertainment . [1] Die erste auf Youtube ausgestrahlte Episode war das Stück A Pikachu Song und wurde am 7. Juni des Jahres 2011 hochgeladen.[2] Jede Episode enthält eine eigene Musicalnummer, die oft in Zusammenarbeit mit Live-Action-Schauspielern und Cosplayer, entstehen. Es werden Szenen nachgestellt oder Protagonisten aus verschiedensten Videospielen, wie etwa The Legend of Zelda oder Pokémon porträtiert. Die Idee eine Webserie zu gestalten entstand bereits im Jahr 2010, als das ein Parodie-Musical zu Sonic the Hedgehog einen Preis bei einem von SEGA initiierten Wettbewerb gewinnen konnte.[3] Seit der Eröffnung eines Youtube-Kanals treten Pinkerton und Srinivasan mit ihren Stücken auf diversen Festivals und Conventions auf.[4][5] Inhaltsverzeichnis *1Geschichte *2Stil *3Produktionen **3.1Basierend auf Videospiele **3.2Andere *4Darsteller *5Verbindungen zu Unternehmen **5.1SEGA **5.2Nintendo **5.3Disney *6Weblinks *7Einzelnachweise Geschichte[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Die Geschichte von Random Encounters geht auf das Jahr 2010 zurück als AJ Pinkerton und Peter Srinivasan mit Needlemouse: The Musical – basierend auf Sonic the Hedgehog – einen Beitrag für ein von dem Videospielhersteller SEGA gestarteten Wettbewerb einreichten und diesen gewannen.[6] SEGA fragte die Beiden an, ihren Song auf dem Sonic Boom Community Event im Folgejahr vorzutragen. Durch diesen Auftritt wurde das erhöhte Interesse an derartige Stücke geweckt, sodass Pinkerton und Srinivasan beschlossen weitere auf Videospiele basierende kurze Musicalstücke zu schreiben und zu produzieren.[7] Am 7. Juni des Jahres 2011 wurde der offizielle Youtube-Kanal eingestellt und mit dem Stück A Pikachu Song die erste Videoproduktion veröffentlicht.[2] In diversen Videos arbeiteten Pinkerton mit bekannten Webvideoproduzenten wie Markiplier und NateWantsToBattle zusammen. Stil[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Spieleserien, zielen Random Encounters sowohl auf die junge als auch die erwachsene Zielgruppe. Ihre Lieder sind oft komisch und selbszensierend geschrieben, zum Beispiel durch das Ignorieren eines festen Reimschemas um Schimpfwörter und Flüche zu vermeiden. Kurzvideos, die über Videospiele oder Filme für Erwachsene handeln, beinhalten unbekümmerte Versionen der in den thematisierten Medien vorkommenden Charaktere anstatt ihre eigentlichen In-Game-Versionen. Die Musik in ihren Stücken variiert stark, beinhalten typischerweise vergnügte Rhythmen und ein hohes Tempo. Manche Stücke sind stark an Originale gebunden, wie etwa Disneystücke oder Spielethemen. Der Humor ihrer Lieder sind von ihren Texten abgeleitet, die oft eine Referenz zu In-Game-Events, Memes oder der Popkultur bilden. Produktionen[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Basierend auf Videospiele[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Andere[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Darsteller[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Folgende Persönlichkeiten waren bereits bei Random Encounters zu sehen: Verbindungen zu Unternehmen[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] SEGA[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Nachdem das Stück Needlemouse: The Musical den von SEGA initiierten Sonic-Geburtstags-Wettbewerb gewonnen hatten, wurden Random Encounters vom Spieleprodezenten eingeladen, eine alternative Version des Stückes, in der die Chemie zwischen Modern Sonic und Classic Sonic hervorgehoben werden sollte, auf dem Sonic Boom 2011 zu präsentieren.[8] Neun Monate später waren Random Encounters als Co-Produzenten eines Musical-Spieltrailers für den fiktiven Titel Sega Bass Fishing of the Dead, der als Teil von Segas Online-Aprilscherzen entstand.[9] Eine dritte Zusammenarbeit kam für das Spiel Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure zustande.[10] Im August des Jahres 2012 gab das Random-Encounters-Team bekannt, erneut mit SEGA zusammenzuarbeiten und ein Video für das Spiel Super Monkey Ball zu produzieren. Nintendo[Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten] Im Jahr 2012 traten Random Encounters dem Nintendo Ambassador Programms bei. Das erste Video für das Unternehmen wurde für eine Bewerbung des Spiels The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD produziert.[11] Im Juni 2014 wurden Random Encounters zusammen mit anderen Internetpersönlichkeiten, darunter Black Nerd Comedy, Lamarr Wilson und Smosh auf die Electronic Entertainment Expo geschickt.[12] Um Nintento-Produktionen zu bewerben, schrieben Random Encounters ein Kurzmusical mit Wario, bei dem Charles Martinet einen Gastauftritt hat. Im Jahr 2015 arbeitete Nintendo mit Random Encounters zusammen. Für die Veröffentlichung des Franchise Splatoon organisierte das Kollektiv ein Multi-Cam- Lets-Play- Turnier. [13] Auch wurde AJ eingeladen, auf dem Mess Fest das Spiel auf dem Santa Monica Pier zu betreiben. [14] Disney [ Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten ] Im August des Jahres 2015 Wurde Durch EINEN Artikel auf Variety .com sterben Zusammenarbeit between Zufällige Begegnungen Disney bekanntgegeben und. Gemeinsam mit Disney XD wurde die Initiative Disney XD Maker gestartet, ist nun einmal mehr, Videokonzepte zu finden und zu entwickeln um Videos auf Youtube zu legen. Spätere Zufallsbegegnungen bekannt, dass Disney die Produktionskosten für ihr Video Resident Enis 2: Monster Gulch finanzieren würde. Das Video erscheint Anfang Februar des Jahres 2016. [15] Weblinks [ Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten ] *Zufallsbegegnungen bei Youtube Einzelstunden [ Bearbeiten | Quelltext bearbeiten ] #Hochspringen ↑ IGN Daily Fix 11.23.11 . IGN.com. Abgerufen am 23. November 2011. #↑ Hochspringen nach: a b Singachu: Ein Pikachu-Lied . Youtube.com. Abgerufen am 7. Juni 2011. #Hochspringen ↑ Jace Hall Zeige Blog RE-Interview . JaceHallShow.com. Abgerufen am 1. September 2010. #Hochspringen ↑ AODSF Geschichte . aodsf.de. Archiviert vom Original am 12. März 2013. Abgerufen am 28. Juli 2012. #Hochspringen ↑ JPOP 2012 Gäste: Random Encounters . NewPeopleWorld.com. Abgerufen am 13. Juli 2012. #Hochspringen ↑ Sonic's 19. Geburtstag Gewinner bekannt gegeben . sega.com. Abgerufen am 2. August 2010. #Hochspringen ↑ Sehen Sie sich Ihre Lieblingsspiele an, die herausgefallen sind . dailydot.com. Abgerufen am 3. April 2012. #Hochspringen ↑ Zufallsbegegnungen Interview . jacehallshow.com. Abgerufen am 1. September 2011. #Hochspringen ↑ Bassfischerei der Toten . sega.com. Abgerufen am 1. April 2012. #Hochspringen ↑ Sega und Random Encounters liefern ein Rhythm Thief Musical . destructoid.com. Abgerufen am 9. Juli 2012. #Hochspringen ↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73EW1I0a6IY #Hochspringen ↑ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2JiZAV5BmDXrGBFTDQz2FuIOWp7l2RDf #Hochspringen ↑ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTBpRwPSoxqmnzfj3olpxWP0kweEOgY2e #Hochspringen ↑ Splatoon macht am nächsten Freitag, den 15.5 . In Santa Monica, Kalifornien, eine große Sauerei . vgtidbits.com. Abgerufen am 6. Mai 2015. #Hochspringen ↑ Disney XD macht Fernsehserien mit YouTube-Videokünstlern . Vielfalt.com. Abgerufen am 31. August 2015.